Between The Sheets
by Viva La Amore
Summary: Sequel to Lover's Pact. This game between them like 'I like you but I want to be sure of my feelings but that doesn't stop me to make out with you on the couch or on the floor...' -Loregar,Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**A Chapter**

**Authors Note: Hey new story I'm stuck on the others but promise to finish them. Also find me on Instagram I just got into it loll. IG Name:lemiabron This is a sequel to Lover's Pact**

Bulla walked into the large open spaced gym and just looked around. She smiled thinking of the man associated with building. Bulla adjusted the strap on her designer bag. Her five inch heels clamped down on the dark hardwood floors. A tall muscular figure appeared in front of her with long black pants and a bare chest with a towel hung on his neck.

The room behind him doors opened as people flowed out. It was clear that he had just let a class out. "Hey I wasn't expecting you today, you look beautiful as always". Bulla blushed and tucked a piece of loose curls behind her ear. Goten smiled at her and pulled her hand from her hair.

"You're still shy after what we did"?

Her pale skin instantly turned a bright pink as she covered his mouth. "Don't say that so loud, Goten". Goten smiled and pulled her into his office by her wrist. Bulla looked around to makes sure not too much attention was being drawn to herself. Even though her presence there was expected. There was always talk between his students that they were together.

That was exactly true now but it was a nice thought. Goten closed the door behind her and just smiled at her and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "What's so funny"? Bulla asked walking over to his desk looking at pictures he had on his desk and looked over her shoulder to him.

"It's not exactly funny, but I was just thinking about that thing we did last week and how much fun it was…" He said staring at her smirking. Another subtle blush came to her cheeks. "It was fun." Bulla said feeling her body getting warmer as he came closer to her.

Goten placed his hands on each side of the desk enclosing her in and placed his head on her shoulder. "Do you think we should do it again or was it a onetime offer"? He said smoothly whispering into her ear. Bulla could feel herself just melting in his words. She was burning up now as he moved the hair off her neck and began to kiss it.

Bulla just relaxed her neck back on his shoulder let him do what he wanted. Either way she knew the result would end in ecstasy.

Stopped and just observed her as she looked like she wanted more, more of him and the things he could offer were limited. "I wouldn't want to ruin that good girl image of yours." He said sitting in on the couch in the corner of his office.

"I don't have an image. I don't even know why people care about my life anyways. Is just work and no play. It very boring." Bulla said flopping down on the couch next to her. Goten looked at her. She wore a white tight dress that complimented her figure very well and kept his eyes glued to her. Heels that made her legs look like they went for days and her long blue hair was neatly curled in place.

She put both hands over her face and huffed loudly. "Let's go out tonight, get some drinks, and maybe dance a little bit. You need to relax". Goten removed her hands from her face and kissed her cheek. "We don't have to have sex either". Bulla turned and looked at him and bit her lip and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised a little but wasted no time reacting to her lips on his.

Goten placed his hands on her face and pulled her deeper into the kiss allowing her have some control. She took more than he expected climbing into his lap she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Goten hands gripped her waist tightly pulling her down onto him. His hands crept up her thighs and stopped when the couch began to vibrate. Bulla stopped and tossed her head back in frustration. Goten handed her the small bag that contained her phone and annoyingly let out as sigh.

"**Yes, Trunks"** Bulla said whispering sorry to Goten. He nodded and just ran his hand up and down her back making her eyes close as she talked to her older brother.

"**Okay, Okay calm down I said I'll be there….Well when you see me walk into your office you know I'm there!" **She threw the slick phone back in her purse and stared Goten as he sat under her.

"I have to go." He nodded but still didn't let go of her waist. "So…drinks tonight"? Bulla shook her head. "I can't I won't leave Capsule Corp until like ten and I know you go out early and we both wake up early it's maybe tomorrow.

Goten just nodded and smiled at her. "You over think everything Bulla." She stood up and adjusted her dress and frowned at him. "NO I DON'T'!" Bulla said letting her frustration show.

"Bulla…It took you four years to convince yourself to have sex with me and then you planned it. Sex is supposed to spontaneous and wild. I think you should just be free and not think for two seconds." Bulla frowned and just looked down to him.

"Having a plan is a good thing. I need to go". Goten got up off the couch and nodded. "Maybe next time." Bulla just nodded and walked out the room.

Goten watched her leaving his office. He only sighed and sat at his desk. "Damn".

**Asus Maria Bar**

"Hey I didn't think you were going to come?" Goten said greeting his purple haired friend at their favorite bar in the district. "Yea, it was a long day at work. I needed this." Trunks sat at the bar stool next to him and order his drink pulling off his jacket. Goten couldn't help smiling and finished his drink and ordered another.

A girl walked over to them and drunkenly threw her arm over Goten's shoulder. "Heyyyyyy….cutie. Why don't you and your friend buy me another drink?" Goten said her removing arm. "I think you've had enough already." The girl looked at him and took the drink in front of him.

"Don't you see me? I'm beautiful I model for the best company in the world!" Trunks threw her a twenty at her. "Every girl in this city wants to be a model. Here's a twenty go away." The girl rolled her eyes and stumbled away. Trunks narrowed his eyes to his best friend.

"Now what was that really about"? Trunks asked curiously sipping his dry martini staring at his friend just smiling at the window. "What do you mean"? Goten said checking his phone and looking back to Trunks as he texted Bulla.

"I know that look and you RARELY turn down a drunken mess. Do you have a girlfriend or something"? Goten laughed and shook his head. "No she isn't my girlfriend. I don't know what she is really but I like her a lot. She's beautiful and smart just the whole package really". Trunks playfully punched him in the shoulder and smirked.

"Damn you sound like you're in deep**. **Have I met her"? Goten smirked widely and nodded to him having another drink. "Really?! What's her name?"

Goten raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Sure you want to know"? Trunks looked at him and nodded. Goten laughed and looked at his phone one more time looking at the picture Bulla just sent him of her smiling. Goten smiled at the picture and bit his lip.

"It's Bulla". Trunks looked at him and punched him hard in the shoulder. "Bulla has a boyfriend. My shy nineteen year old sister is dating you? I'm not sure what's more surprising that it's you or that she talking to someone! You dog…" Goten laughed holding his shoulder. Trunks smiled and pushed his hair back and looked at him and laughed.

"She's really something but… I don't think she's ready to be in a relationship". Trunks calmed to know that he took his sister's feelings into consideration. "Well Goten just remember she's my sister and I'll kill you if you hurt her."

**The Next Morning**

Bulla's house was very close to Capsule Corp. It was actually down the road. The house was grand of course and was filled with the best things that money can buy. She woke up after a long night at the office and barely received any sleep after texting with Goten pretty much all night. A smiled graced her face as the sun peered in her room. She wrapped herself in a black short silk robe.

Bulla brushed her long blue hair and tossed it over her shoulder. Washing her face and doing her hygienic routine. She heard her door bell ring but she couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was they were suppressing their energy or was too low to tell.

Walking out her room she descended the stairs and opened the door and was surprised at the man standing there with flowers.

She quickly tightened her robe trying to cover her ample cleavage and not revile so much of herself to him. "GOTEN! What are you doing here?

He smiled at her as she really wasn't helping covering herself up. Not that it mattered to him because he had seen her completely naked in various positions. "Can I come in"? He said handing her the tulips. She smiled and grabbed them from him and opened the door for him. She walked into the kitchen and found a vase as the pleasant smell danced in her nose.

"Give me a second to go put something on." Goten appeared behind her and ran his fingers threw her hair. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable". Bulla let out a deep sigh at his touch. "I just want to be decent that's all…"

Bulla said turning around looking at him. Goten pushed her hair out her face and just kissed her cheek. Bulla pulled away and headed to the stairs. "Let me go change and we can talk then". He frowned a bit as she left him there. Bulla Briefs had quite the talent of arousing him beyond return. He opened the fridge and saw there was nothing there.

His stomach ached for second breakfast. "She's a Saiyan where is all the food?" Bulla came back down the stairs in long sweatpants and a white tight tank top and a jacket. He preferred her first outfit.

"Thank you for the flowers." Bulla said walking back over to him. "You're welcome". Goten said trying to resist touching her. "What's the occasion"? Goten smiled and looked at her. Goten pulled her by her hand and lead to the couch and sat down and pulled her on his lap.

"I want to court you". Bulla laughed and started to blush. "Court me"? He nodded.

"Yea, I googled it. It's what you do when you want to date a woman but before you ask her to be your girlfriend you court her". Bulla couldn't hide her smile and wrapped her arms on his neck. "Goten, were both so busy and I'm your business partner. I don't know it's going to work". Goten looked at her and caressed the side of her face.

"I promise you that I will do my best to make it work out. I just need you to try too". Bulla kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes, I accept your courtship but one condition. No more sex until I'm sure of my feelings". Goten nodded and lifted her by her legs and slammed her on the couch climbing on top of her. He began to tickle her ribs and biting her ear. She laughed uncontrollably and to make him stop she crashed her lips into his.

He stopped the tickle fight and began to kiss her back. He ran his hands over her thighs and pulled her closer as he sat between her legs. Bulla took control and pushed him on the floor with a thud as she laughed. Goten looked up at her frowned as had the brilliant idea to pull her on top of him.

Bulla laughed and slowly kissed him running her hands over his muscled chest. Her hair fell in her face and he tucked it behind her ear. Slipping her tongue in his mouth she pinned his arms down to the floor arousing him even more as she felt the rise from him.

They froze as they heard the back door opening and Bulma looking at them making out on the floor. Bulma couldn't help but smile. "Oooooo….I didn't know you had company. I was just checking if you were coming for breakfast but I see you have plenty on your plate this morning". Bulma said laughing at the embarrassment on both their faces.

"Good morning, Goten". Goten waved under Bulla as she still had him pinned to the ground. "Oh my gosh mom get out of here. I have other plans". Bulma laughed walking out the door. "Oh I see! Keep in mind I'm still too young to be a granny"! Bulma left the mansion still giggling as made her way back to Capsule Corp.

"UGH". Bulla screamed covering her face. Goten laughed and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready, Set, Go…**

Author's Note: Thank you for the great reviews and keep them coming!

Bulla sat nervously at the table and shifted back and forth. Goten had invited out to club tonight and she had no clue. She had no idea what she was doing. So feeling like the pathetic girl she was. She called her mother because she honestly had no friends. Only person she could call her friend was her assistant and that was more of an association. Bulla sat at the vanity and looked at her mother going through her enlarge walk in closet that that full of designer clothes from around the world.

"Okay Bulla, what kind of message are you trying to send tonight. I mean are you trying to get in his bed or-"? Bulla looked at her mother as if she really just asked her that question. "MOM, what do you think?! I just want to have a good time, you're so vulgar". Bulma laughed at her daughter and sat on the bed next to her.

"Bulla do you want to have to talk. I know you're a virgin but I know Trunks has like a million condoms and plus Goten's a Saiyan so I'm sure his-"Bulla jumped on her mom from the chair she was sitting in and covered her mouth with her hand. "Enough! Please just help me pick out a dress mom. Enough about sex it's weird. I can handle things for myself. Bulma laughed and looked up at the tower like ceiling. Bulma looked over to her and smiled at her almost look alike.

"I don't know where you get it from. This shy-ness. Maybe from my dad, I sure wish Trunks was more like you more of an introvert. Then again it makes you unique to be my beautiful baby girl still". Bulla rolled her eyes at her mom and pushed her slightly as they caught there selves in a moment. It was true through. Her mother, father and brother were the loudest most and most arrogant people she ever met and she was just to herself.

"Go pick me out a nice dress, please". Bulla said standing up walking into her mansion sized bathroom finishing her hair. Bulla rolled her hair around the curler and sprayed it lightly with a holding serum. Bulma came in the bathroom with a dress on a hanger. Bulla smiled at the dress that hung before her.

"I was saving that dress for a special occasion". Bulma looked at the dresser and tossed it at her. "I have to feed a small army now. Call me when you get home or don't…" Bulma said winking making Bulla's face turn bright red with embarrassment. Slamming the door to her bathroom she looked at the beautiful custom made dress.

The dress was a dark grey and stopped mid-thigh making it a mini-dress.

It looked like it was encrusted with black crystals and the sleeves were long. The entire dress was almost sheer except for the bodice and the bottom. The sheer part of the dress had a deep sensual V-neck to it Bulla loved the dress but, she never wore it before.

Bulla slid on the dress and looked in the mirror and turned around. She had to admit to herself she looked very good. Placing on a nude colored lip-gloss. Her makeup was dark with a thick lash and a dark eyeshade that compliment her jewel colored eyes. Hearing her front door opening she smiled and looked at the clock on her wall.

"He's right on time". Bulla took a couple more moments as to perfect her appearance for her _date._

Goten walked into her room and looked at how clean everything was. He wished he could maintain his house. Even though he was one hundred percent sure a maid bot came and cleaned the mansion daily.

Goten sensed her in the bathroom and sat on the enormous bed that seemed too big for just on girl. It was like laying on a cloud he had to admit. He looked at himself in the mirror that was next to the bed and thought two things.

_That mirror is really convenient for sex_

_He looked really good_

His outfit consisted of the basic casual dress pants that were a light grey and white button shirt with matching jacket. He didn't want to seem overdressed to just go out for a couple drinks. Goten heard a phone ringing and Bulla yelled from the closed bathroom door for him to retrieve it. Goten looked all over the bed and opened a drawer and completely forgot about the ringing phone.

Not that he meant to do what he was when he opened the nightstand. He picked up the device in almost humor and carefully examined it in almost disbelief. The bathroom door opened as Bulla emerged looking like a movie star on the red carpet. Her mouth fell open as she saw the purple object in his hand. Bulla turned on her heels and slammed the bathroom door and leaned against it.

Goten hurried over to the door and knocked on it. "Bulla it's okay, most single women have vibrators. It's perfectly normal." Bulla covered her face and slid down the door.

"GOTEN WHY DID YOU OPEN THAT DRAWER"!? She yelled as her voice was muffled by her hands. Goten could help but laugh and stare at the door. "Bulla. I was looking for your phone. I'm sorry, if I embarrassed you please come out and we really need to go". Bulla stood up and tired her best to put on a brave face. He was right they did have to go but… She couldn't believe he saw that, nobody was meant to find that.

Opening the door she hurried to grab her person and walked very fast down the stairs and got to the front door she didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to go and forget that anything happened. Goten watched her practically run by and smiled. "Tonight is really going to interesting." Goten said flying down the stairs and shook his head.

**West Exclusive-10:00 PM**

Bulla felt out of place as soon as the valet parked Goten's car and they stepped out together the paparazzi were all around them taking pictures. They were both used to it so they held their heads high and entered the club together and Goten made it known that Bulla was there with him as he securely pulled her to his waist.

Entering the dimly lit room had people everywhere with drinks. The place smelled of expensive champagne and lust.

"Do you want to get a VIP"? Bulla nodded. She much preferred to just be with Goten. That was something she knew. She wasn't one for new experiences but she tried this for him. Eyes were on them since they walked in the door. Bulla laced her fingers into Goten and whispered into his ear. "I'm not comfortable". Goten turned and looked at her and pulled her close to him to the point that her chest was on his, with her five inch heels on her forehead came to his nose.

"Let's get a drink and dance and focus on how amazing you look tonight. Can you do that for me tonight"? He whispered into her soft curled hair and she nodded lightly. Bulla felt like he had just casted a spell on her and she would do it all for him in that moment of bliss. Goten pulled her to the bar and kept his arm on her waist. "Bartender let me get two of your strongest drinks". The man nodded and Bulla looked at him with concern.

"Goten… I barely drink unless I'm stressed. I don't want to get trashed". Goten kissed her forehead. "You're adorable. Have your ever been drunk"? Bulla shook her head no and looked into his deep onyx eyes. Goten began to laugh and pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered to her one more time.

"I'm going to get you so drunk tonight and maybe you'll get lucky and I'll use that little toy you have at that house on you…" Bulla's eyes widened and slapped his arm. "Don't talk about that especially not in public". He laughed as the drinks arrived, Goten handed her the drink and said cheers. Bulla drunk the strong beverage as it burned going down her throat.

After three drinks for her and what seemed like a bottle for Goten she was hot and dizzy but he seemed fine.

Bulla pulled him on the dance floor and proved that she had very good moves to show him. His hands only sat on her waist as she slowly grinded her body on his and closed her eyes as they swayed in unison. Bulla turned around and wrapped her arms around his next and pushed herself on to him and tossed her head back.

"Am I drunk"? Bulla asked puzzled about her mental state. Goten slid his hands down to her ass and gave her a little slap. "Yes, you're getting there pretty fast too, lightweight". He said joking with her. She gently pushed him as he went nowhere. He only stared down at the beautiful girl in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Tasting the alcohol on her lips he smirked as she was the one who demanded dominance.

Bulla pulled away and looked up to him. "Are you going to you know…do it tonight"? Goten looked down at her glassy eyes and shook his head no. "I'm not sure you would be okay with that in the morning". Bulla narrowed her eyes at him and began to kiss him again. This time with more power behind it. He allowed her to do as she pleased onto his he felt her hands rubbing at his pants.

His eyes rolled back in pleasure as her fingers talented rotated on his bulge in the middle of the crowded dance floor. Their lips never left each other's for which felt like forever. Goten stopped her when her hands entered his pants. "Yeah you're drunk". He said out loud as he stopped the kiss between them. "I'm going to the bathroom. Wait for me at the bar okay". Bulla gave him a very long nodded and left him with one last kiss.

Bulla made her way to the crowded bar and found a seat. The man next to her looked at her and did a double take. "Your Bulla Briefs aren't you"? Bulla pushed back her wild hair and looked at the man and nodded.

"Yep one and only". Bulla said calling over the bartender. "Hey let me buy you a drink." Looking at him she looked around for Goten and nodded. "Yea, that's fine but I'm not sure if he-". The man handed her a drink.

"He? What you got a boyfriend or something". Bulla looked at the drink and thought about the question as logical as she could. "Well…no he isn't my boyfriend, he is more like ummm…guy-"The dark haired man laughed and pulled her by her arm.

"Well your single let's dance". Bulla pulled away from him watched a girl approaching them looking very angry. "Who the hell is this Dylan another drunk slut, move bitch"? Bulla looked at her and looked around thinking she had to be talking to someone else. "Hey, I don't know this guy. He just tried to get me to dance with him not the other way around so before you start with names figure out your story, BITCH". The girl looked at Bulla and tossed her drink down Bulla's million dollar custom dress and landed a slap on the heiress cheek.

Surprisely the unknown man called Dylan stood up for her but Bulla felt a very heated Goten behind her. "Bulla, what's going on"? He said looking at a wet and pissed Bulla. "You're stupid whore was dancing with my FIANCEE and was all over him"! Bulla rolled her eyes and tried her best not to attack the girl. "He asked me you stupid idiot." Goten looked at Bulla and was listening to the story.

The guy just walked away and the girl tried to launch herself at Bulla but she grabbed the girl by her fake extensions pulling them out. Goten pulled her out the club as security approached the scene

Bulla walked angrily out the club as Goten followed behind her.

"What the hell was that Bulla? You were all over that guy in there and then you denied that we were even together". Bulla staggered to stop and looked at him. "I was not! I didn't even say that we weren't together you jerk. I didn't know. If you were listening hard enough then you would have heard that". Goten ran to catch up with her and pulled her hand.

She stopped and looked at him. "Look at me. My dress is destroyed. I was publicly humiliated and I'm drunk!" She said sitting down on the side walk bench. Goten stopped and sat down next to her on the bench and pushed his hands through his hair. "It's okay. Bulla, I'll just take you home". She nodded and attempted to get up as her drinks started to affect her as her stomach was emptied out on the side walk.

Goten did what anyone would have and held her hair back and shook his head. "Ugh. No more clubs, ever"


	3. Chapter 3

**What Not To Do**

_Authors Note: Thank you for everyone who followed and reviewed my story. I also have another G/B story I made recently it's going very sadly along. It's called Inevitable_

_Deviance. Please Review and this chapter will be written for experience lol. I also want to start my random DBZ question. I hope you guys shed some like on the subjects!_

_Also to the person who reviewed my story F&F under the Pen name Truth: I wanted to say you're a real asshole. If you want to call someone out log into your real account so I can see how much of a great author you are. My reviewers are awesome and I think your dick. I'm sure you're trolling me now. A lot of people who thought that story was worth 100 reviews thank you. On to the story._

**Why is DBGT is Trunks slightly less attractive then future Trunks?**

**Why is DBGT do they run around so much when they can fly?**

**Is it me or was DB like borderline porn sometimes. I saw too much Goku balls as a kid….**

Bulla looked around the room and she felt disgusting. She opened her eyelids wider and it felt like they weighed a ton each. Her stomach was quizzey and her head felt like she someone had repeatedly punched her in the face with a brick. Rolling over in the familiar bed known as Goten's she noticed he wasn't there. The bright red digital clock screamed two in the afternoon.

She wanted to panic because she was past late for work the next day but, she was to exhausted for any of that. Bulla attempted to get up from the large bed but couldn't when she felt the nausea swirling around in the pits of her stomach so she felt the best thing to do was lie completely still. Bulla looked down and saw she was still wearing her same stained couture dress from last night.

Bulla moaned and covered her head with the dark covers not letting the bright sun glare into her oversensitive eyes. Bulla heard the front door open and hoped that it was Goten. She didn't feel like she could even make it to the bathroom without collapsing on the floor. The door to the room opened and she felt a body that felt like a thousand pounds knock the wind out of her.

"OWWWWW…" Bulla yelled tossing the cover off of her and she looked up at the unexpected visitor staring down on her. "Well aren't you the party girl"? Trunks asked looking down on his little sister with a nagging hangover.

"You asshole." Bulla moaned under his weight as he moved off of her on to the floor and sat on the floor and looked up at her. "You smell like alcohol and poor choices". Bulla moved the covers off her head and gave him a death glare that her father could have been proud off. Bulla looked at him and looked up at the ceiling and back to him with her blood shot eyes.

"Why are you here"? Trunks pulled his phone out his pocket and tossed it at her. Bulla grabbed it from off her lap that it landed in and her eyes bulged at the picture. It was multiple pictures of her and Goten last night at the club. The first was them arriving together at the club. The second was her drunkenly grinding on his lap. The last and worst was him carrying her to his car as her dress was stained her shoes were off and her hair was in a dirty ponytail.

Bulla through the magazine across the room and covered her face. "I'm ruined for life". Trunks laughed and walked into bathroom and ran the water in the tub. Bulla looked at him and wondered what he was doing.

"You're not ruined. I've done much much worst that got into the press. You need a bath with the light off and a smelly candle. It will help with the nausea." Bulla smiled and tried to get up. Her throat began to burn as she tried to cover her mouth not to puke everywhere. Conveniently there was a trash can next to the bed. Goten must have known how she was going to feel when she woke up. Bulla kneeled over to trash can and just rested there for a while.

Trunks walked over to his mother's look alike and swept her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet and brought her some of her clothes he packed up for her before he came over to help. "The bath will help a lot. Just don't puke in the water. When you're done and dressed call for me." Bulla gave him a weak smile and slowly lowered herself into the warm water of the bath tub.

**Goten's Dojo**

"Okay Mira I just want you to release okay"? The red haired girl nodded and kicked his forearm. Goten grabbed her by her leg forced her to the ground. The girl smiled and looked at him. "Goten if you wanted me you just had to ask". Goten shook his head and got up and helped the blue eyed vixen out of the compromising position. Mira dusted herself off and frowned at him.

"Do you want to know what you didn't do right"? Mira rolled her eyes and sat down and began to stretch on the floor. "Yea sure tell me why I suck". Goten sat down in front of her. The red haired girl pulled down her hair from the holder and shook the shoulder length hair loose.

"Well you don't suck but you didn't follow through, Mira. You didn't make it like you wanted it. Mira if I wanted to I could have broken you shin on impact. Your foot wasn't pointed. I wouldn't have been able knock you over if you were using your core. I mean-"Mira got up and looked at him shaking her head. Goten watched her get up and frowning and gathering up her things as she began to cut him off.

"I think that's enough for today if you're just going to insult me every time I do this". Goten felt bad he was just trying to help her become a better fighter. She was training for the world tournament and she need work. She was good for a human but she still needed help. Goten walked over to the half-naked girl and placed his hand on her sweaty back. Mira turned around and smiled at him. "Goten it's me. I just get so frustrated because you're such a great fighter. You should come back to my apartment and let me pay you back".

Goten shook his head and handed her a towel. "No thank you. I have to get home. Just go home and work on that." Mira smiled and looked at him and bit her lip sensually.

"You're so lame. What happened to all that talk about releasing your Ki and all that? Is that not a good demonstration, fucking". Goten rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. "That isn't what I meant and you know it Mira. I meant meditation plus I'm in a relationship."

Mira followed him out the door as he locked the door behind them and walked her to her car. Mira watched him as she wanted the man to so much and he just kept denying her over and over again.

"Call it what you want". He opened her door letting her get in and closed it for her. "See you next week." The girl blew him a kiss and peeled out the parking lot and left him there to shake his head.

"Damn she's a slut". Goten said pulling out his phone. He dialed Bulla's number and hoped she was awake now. It was three in the afternoon and he was finally headed home after a full day of work. Then after he closed the dojo he had a two hour long private session with a girl he really didn't prefer but, the money was good. It wasn't that Mira was a bad fight she was good for human. If she wasn't always coming on to him then it wouldn't be so bad.

"_Hey babe how are you doing? I'm on my way back to the house. Do you want me to bring you anything"?_ Goten asked texting Bulla getting into the car. He frowned thinking back to his first hang over and shook his head. Goten felt bad because it was his fault for the most part. He will not ever take her to a club again or get her that drunk again. After they got home she was still puking up the alcohol.

Bulla couldn't have had more than six drinks last night and a couple of shots. Goten was tipsy last night but he had double the amount that she had. Alcohol was not her friend that was for sure. He smiled thinking back to her doing her best to be sexy with him once he got home. She fell off the bed attempting to strip tease him and couldn't even find out how to take off her dress. It was a memorable night.

"_No. I don't need anything. Trunks stopped by and has been helping me out". _Goten took off in his car towards his house. He told Trunks about the situation in more of a laughing manor. He didn't think He was actually going to do anything to help. If anything he would call and agitate it even more. Goten was exited to get home to see her. It was important to him that she knew it wasn't his intentions for last night to go so awful. The drive from his dojo to his home was a little far but he didn't mind the solitude.

He just couldn't help to let his mind wonder sometimes. He thought about a lot of things he thought about his ex-girlfriend. A girl he wanted to marry who just left him. Valese Nabi had stepped all over him and the only one who was there for him through the heartbreak and brink of tears was Bulla. It was always despite how she felt about Valese she was always nice to her. None of that mattered now because he had Bulla.

Goten let his mind drift back to twenty-first birthday Bulla was only seventeen when she attended the wild party. It had to be at least two hundred people in his small house at the time. A year before she had already asked him to take her virginity and he thought that was going to be the night.

_Three Years Ago_

"_Goten are you okay in here"? Bulla asked opening the door to his room. Bulla smiled seeing him laid over the side of the bed with his head under a pillow. The party had been going for at least four hours now and it didn't seem to be ending any time soon. Bulla went and sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his naked back. Looking up at her and gave her a week smile and pulled her down on him. Bulla gave him a playfully yell as he held her against his bare skin and smiled. _

"_What are you doing up here"? Goten looked up at her and smiled in his intoxication. "I wanted to get away from all those people. I barely know anyone here. It's all Trunks fault, but…I'm better since you're here looking like that". Bulla instantly felt self-conscious of her outfit. She wore dark denim skinny jeans and a white tube top. Bulla went to get up and walk away but Goten pulled her back down to the point she was on top of him. _

_He gave her a drunken smile. "Don't go. I thought we could do it tonight. I mean it is my birthday and all". Bulla smiled and giggled a bit at his corniness. Bulla shook her head and looked down at him and wondered what happened to his shirt. It wasn't that he didn't look appealing as they come when he was in his jeans only laying on his bed.  
_

"_No your drunk and I'm not ready yet. I don't think". Goten sat up and pushed his face into the nook of her neck. "How do you know? Do I not excite you"? Goten whispered deep into her ear making her spine tingle as his warmness on her ear. His hand rubbed the small of her back. His dark eyes complimented hers as the staring competition started. A thought appeared to him as he thought to take it one step further. _

_Pushing her blue tresses to the side he began to kiss her neck. He continued when she didn't stop him. Bulla moaned to his touch as he kissed her collarbone and licked the nape of her neck. Bulla relaxed back onto the bed and laid back as Goten watched her. Slowly he climbed on top of her and pushed her chest against his own. His fingers ran through her thick hair and he landed his lips on hers. _

_Bulla wanted to resist him but it was getting harder by the second. His mouth was warm as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. He tasted like alcohol and sweetness on her tongue. Goten stopped and looked up at her. Within a slip second he got up and ran to the bathroom barely reaching it in time. _

Goten laughed at the memory as he pulled into his driveway. Noticing Trunks car wasn't there. He smiled to his self knowing he could really spend some time with her alone now. Opening the door to his house it looked like a sauna as he saw Bulla laying on the couch with a humidifier and a cup of coffee. She looked much better from this morning her makeup was no longer smudged on her beautiful face and her hair was tamed. A smile came to his face when he saw her wearing his clothes.

She gave him a weak smile as he came and sat next to her. Bulla laid her head on his chest as he sunk into the couch so he could wrap his arms around her. "How are you feeling"? Bulla only nodded and turned back to the TV as he arm rubbed up and down his arm as if she was comforting him. Goten kissed the top of her head smelling her fruity shampoo and turning toward the TV. "Do you want me to make you some of my mom's herbal tea? It works well for me".

Bulla only shook her head no and looked up to him. "I just want you to sit here and hold me for a while, okay"? Goten nodded and for the rest of the night they just sat there totally entwined with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly**

Bulla sat at her executive style desk. She couldn't help but smile as she signed off on the official documents on her desk. Bulla spun around in her chair and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly thinking about her week pass. It was Monday and all she could think of was Goten, not that it was a probably. Her assistant brought her the magazine that she made front page on and smirked at the picture. It wasn't a bad picture on the cover. Once you opened it to the middle it was a picture of Goten carrying her back to his car and another picture of her at the bar drinking with Goten.

They were pretty tasteful, thinking back to Trunks tabloid shots. The caption was "West City Sizzling Couple". Bulla didn't mind the caption she just stared at picture of Goten. She had it bad, before she knew it three minutes had passed and all she had done was stare at his picture. She tossed her face down on the stack of paperwork and just laid there as her hair covered her face.

Bulla heard the door open and sensed that it was her father. That was odd because he usually never came to Capsule Corporation. Unless it was to yell…. Bulla lifted her head as her dad slammed the door. She was never sure if he did it on purpose or not. "Good morning daddy". Bulla said pushing her long blue tresses back into their attended space.

"So I hear you're having a fling with Goten, care to explain"? Bulla wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her to say. He sat in the chair in front of her desk and had a more devilish smirk on than usual. "Ummm…I guess were dating." Vegeta nodded and looked at the magazine on her desk and snatched it and looked it over. He balled it up and tossed it in the trash across the room.

"Dating… is that all. Last time I check you suppose to let me know these things. So I don't mistakenly kill someone because there to close to you". Bulla laughed and looked at him. "Sorry Daddy. I thought I was passed the age for that rule. Plus it's just Goten. I don't think it's dating were just getting to know each other better". Vegeta widened his eyes at her and started to laugh.

Bulla defiantly got why people were so intimidated by her dad. "Bulla I might not be native to the mud ball but I do know when my daughter is having casual intercourse with low class's offspring". Bulla's face turned fire hydrant red as her father kept talking about it. He was smirking still so he must know something about this. He must have some sort of plan that she wasn't aware.

Why she thought to herself was her family so nosey and blunt? Why couldn't they just keep to themselves and not talk about this stuff with her? Vegeta laughed at his daughter's embarrassment and he wasn't sure where she got it from. Her brother was far from modest. Himself and his wife made no advances to hide their sex life an in their home. Vegeta knew his youngest and only daughter was shy and kept to herself and was easily embarrassed. He blamed her human mother for it.

"Daddy please stop before I die from embarrassment. I mean what is wrong with all of you wanting to know this stuff. Can I have a private life?" Bulla yelled from her red face. Vegeta just got up laughing as he teased his daughter. "Either way. I expect Goten to ask my permission or he will no longer be allowed to touch you, in ANYWAY". Vegeta said opening the window making her papers fly around the room as he jumped out.

"Ugh…so the madness begins". Bulla said looking at what use to be a stack of neatly stack of paper all over the room.

**Goten's Dojo**

"Goten! GOTEN!" He turned around in the middle of a lesson to the most noticeable and fear inviting voice. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Goten said almost falling over on his face. Chichi walked into the outside training area and everyone bowed to her. She bowed back as the class showed her respect. "Why didn't you tell me you're dating Bulma's daughter"?! She yelled at her youngest making the class snicker that there masters' misfortune.

"Mom can we do this later please I'm in the middle of something". She didn't say anything only crossed her arms and stared at him. He took a deep breath and turned to the class. "Okay everyone take ten minutes". He walked behind his mother to his office and closed the door behind them. Chichi sat down and looked around the office and shook her head.

Goten sat down on his desk and looked at his mom. "Goten, your manners? Aren't you going to ask me if I want something to drink"? Goten looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Well are you thirsty mom"? Goten asked her as walking to his minifridge behind his desk. "No, but thank you for asking". Goten slammed the fridge closed and smiled at her. He loved his mother no doubt but she was so demanding and crazy sometimes. He sat back down and looked at his mother waiting on the drilling to start.

"So is it true or not"? He nodded and waited for the next million questions. 1….2….3.

"Wow. I knew there was something there! So is it working out? Goten you better not mess this up. She is perfect for you not to mention the money. The kids will be beautiful. GOTEN YOU HAVE TO MARRY HER"! Goten just listened until he couldn't anymore.

"MOM it hasn't even been a week just calm down please". Goten said overwhelmed with everything. She was like this with every girl. Or she just plain out hated who he was dating anyways. "Invite her to dinner tonight". He sighed. "I will see if she is free mom. On one condition, you can NOT attack her with questions like the rest she's… fragile".

Chichi gave him a sincere smile.

"You really like her Goten"? She asked looking at him looking at him nod. "I do mom. She's important to me". Chichi nodded and looked at him standing up to leave. "Your leaving already you haven't insulted my students yet". Goten said sarcastically.

"Not today dear, I have to start dinner."

"Mom she didn't say-"He gave up as she kissed his cheek to leave. "Okay, we'll be there".


	5. Chapter 5

**The Night is Early**

Thank you for continued support. Also the Sequel to this story is called Lover's Pact, check it out thank you and if you follow me on IG I made a new one.

IG Name:miabron20

**Three Years Earlier…**

Bulla fussed with her hair as she gave up. She didn't know why she was even going to this dinner, she had so much to do. Besides Goten had asked her to go. She had homework to get done and wasn't really up for a public appearance tonight. It was the dinner her mother was hosting on Goten's behalf for opening his own marital arts studio. He had been so busy with it all Bulla had barely seen anyone of him lately. That and he had a new girlfriend that he was bringing to meet everyone tonight.

Ugh, it disgusted her to see him with someone else but she had no right to tell him what to do.

The girl was drop dead gorgeous.

She was a model from Europe tall, tan and skinny. Everything Bulla didn't feel like she was. He mother had picked her out a dress to wear to the formal event. A silver one sleeved dress with broken glass like embroidery on it. It was a beautiful dress she had to admit. Bulla gave up on her hair, she missed her hair appointment so she had to fiddle with the curls herself. Bulla ended up pulling it all up into a tight bun on her head.

Her make-up was subtle but sexy smoky eye topped with mascara. She applied a rosy lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. She would stay for an hour, say hello to everyone and then come back to study.

These events always lasted for hours sometimes until one in the morning and it was only nine at night now. Bulla slipped on some silver shoes and adjusted the split on the dress trying not to show so much leg. Bulla was supposed to also arrive with her brother but he found some other hussy to accommodate him for the night. In other words she had been ditched. She could have brought someone but she couldn't. No one really ever asked her out due to her violent father who frequently made the news for multiple accidents and cases on his behalf.

Bulla looked at herself one more time and lightly smiled. "No or never Bulla". Bulla made her way to the party. Her driver let her out at the front of the event. She could have walked a couple meters but her mother wouldn't have that. The door opened to the red carpet in front of her and camera's lights flashed. Bulla usually was with her brother and he eased her awkwardness but she was proud she hadn't fell on her face yet. She wanted to run. She had the attention being on her.

Bulla posed for a couple of minutes and walked into the party. The room was beautiful. It was a mixture of dimly lit lights and beautiful fixtures. The party had already started without her. Bulla looked around looking for her family as a waiter offered her champagne and she accepted still looking until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and the drink went flying onto the unexpected visitor.

Bulla turned around to a laughing Goten. Her face was in horror as she saw his white shirt covered in champagne. "I'm so sorry, Goten you startled me". Bulla said looking around for a napkin. "Don't worry I'll go get one from Trunks room. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to tell you how even more beautiful you are tonight, than usual". Her cheeks became red and smiled at him.

"Thank you, ummm…you look… very good. I mean nice tonight too". He cracked a smirk at her. Bulla mentally slapped herself and looked at him in his dark blue suit with matching jacket. A white button down and lacking a tie but he had a grey pocket square and very nice cuff-links. "I can go get you another shirt if you want." He nodded.

"I'll come with you. I've been here for an hour and I don't know any of these people. Your mother swears I need more investors but there so old and the old women keep trying to touch me". Bulla smiled at him and bit her bottom lip thinking about touching him. Goten grabbed her hand pulled her out of her lustful trance. "We'll go out the kitchen". Bulla followed her him until she was finally getting attention.

"What about Emilia"? Goten laughed and opened the kitchen door for Bulla. "She'll be fine I left her with my mom". The made it past the kitchen receiving some questionable looks and out the back door. "Goten slow down, I'm wearing heels". Goten stopped and looked at her. "Let me carry you, I'll fly us over there." Bulla looked at him as if he asked her to rob a bank with him. "It'll be quicker, trust me". Bulla nodded, she always did what he asked when he said those two words, _trust me._

Because besides her family he was the only one that she did trust. Goten swept her up and Bulla wrapped her arms around his neck to keep the wind out her face. She adored his smell, it sent shivers down her spine to be so close.

They landed at the back door of Capsule Corp and walked in. The lights turned on as they made their ways up the stairs. Goten never let go of her hand as they walked together down the hallways. Bulla had butterflies in her stomach being alone with him. It wasn't rare they were alone together. Trunks or his girlfriend was there. They made it Trunks room and Bulla looked around and sat on the bed. His room was totally different then her's his room was like a condo. It had a kitchen and a living room to it, not that he cooked or anything. It was her mother's way to keep him living at C.C.

Bulla sat on the be and snooped at little bit until she turned around to see Goten shirtless standing there in his Saiyan glory. His well sculpted abs and chiseled arms and just amazing to her. Bulla didn't realize she was staring until he was an inch or two in front of her. "Are you okay"? Goten asked as he was concerned for her. Bulla almost jumped but kept her composure.

"Yes, its' just. I'm uncomfortable." Bulla said rubbing her arm and looking away. "Bulla you have seen me without a shirt countless times. Is there something on your mind"? Bulla shook her head no.

"But we weren't alone all those times…" Goten nodded grabbed a shirt and slid it on. He knew Bulla's feeling for him. He liked her a lot too but. She was young and he didn't ever want to feel like he was taking her innocence for granted. Despite there unspoken promise. "I didn't mean to upset you". Goten started to button up his shirt but Bulla's hands replaced his.

"I just hard sometimes to resist you". Goten's heart raced as she undid the buttons he had just latched together. He knew this Bulla it was actually his favorite hidden part of her. Once she had become so deeply in lust the Saiyan in her emerged but it was rare. The self-confident and forward Bulla showed herself. Bulla placed her hands on his chest and slid the sleeves off of him letting the new shirt hit the floor.

Goten looked down to her anxiously.

"What do you want from me Goten"? He wrapped his hands around her waist and ran the over her curves. He closed his eyes as she led kisses on his neck and too his ear. Bulla played with him as her hands ran over his broad chest. Goten wanted nothing more than to have her, over and over again. He stopped her and looked into her blue warm eyes that were different. They were full of arousal. "I can't Bulla… I want to but, I don't want to hurt Emilia". Bulla immediately went back to her introverted self.

"I'm sorry. I was so out of line". Goten didn't want to hurt her feelings but he knew he couldn't have let that gone any farther despite his desire for her.

**Two hours later at the party**

"Emelia how is the food"? Bulma asked as there small group all sat together. "Oh it's a little bland". Goten almost choked his food. Everyone just stared at her. "Oh bland is it. I'll let you know missy this is my homemade recipe". Chichi yelled from the opposite side at the table. Goten looked at his mother and just shook his head.

Emelia went on defense immediately. "We'll I'm sure you did your best. I just have a very refined palette". Goten's eyes widen at her and couldn't believe that was what she had just said. Not just what she said but who she said it too. The words dripped with pity. Chichi stood up and slammed her hand down on the table. "You listen here missy. My food is delicious and I'm sure you'll feel that way after I shove it down your oh so refined palette". Emelia gasped and looked to Goten for defense on her part.

"Goten! Aren't you going to say anything!?" She yelled looking at Goten as was the entire table. "Just say sorry". Her mouth fell open at his response.

"Fuck you, Goten Son. I'm leaving". Chichi looked at the girl and went to attack her for insulting not only her food but her son.

**Present Day**

Bulla looked in the mirror with Goten behind her. "I can't do this. Chichi is going to eat me alive". Goten laughed and kissed her cheek. "No she isn't just smile and laugh and you will be fine". Bulla turned around and looked at him.

"Goten she was going to kill that poor girl that night". Bulla said looking into his dark onyx eyes. He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "She was just going rough her up a bit. Just agree with everything and you will be fine, I promise". Bulla took a deep breath and looked at her low cut dress.

"Oh my gosh she's going to call me a skank I'm going to change." Goten grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving. "Relax please, you look amazing as always. Take a deep breathe and I promise it will be fine". Bulla nodded and took a breath. "Ready"? Goten asked cupping her flushed cheeks.

Bulla nodded and she was ready to face he certain doom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dinner with a Beast**

Bulla adjusted her dress as she rolled looked at the champagne in the bottom of the glass. She looked over to her dinner guest and gave a small smile. She was hosting the dinner at her house. Everyone was being civil at the moment. "So Bulla how has work been for you"? Chichi asked as she began to eat the pasta dish in front of her. Bulla had the event catered since she wasn't the cook that Chichi was.

'Oh it's good. It can be a lot of work but I enjoy it". Bulla looked over to her father and Goku. They were eating away like barbarians at her formal event. Goten was attempting to be civil at the dining table by not dripping on the table. Chichi smiled back to the girl.

Bulla liked her a lot much more than any whore Goten had brought home. This was Bulla the sweet shy little girl she had babysat and even changed her diapers. She was fond of the young girl. She was a beautiful girl and the spitting image of her best friend. Chichi wonder what had taken Goten so long to finally ask her out.

Bulla swallowed the rest of her champagne and looked to Goten. "How is the studio doing Goten, it's looking great in the stocks. I'm glad Bulla was able to see the real potential in you". Bulma said as she fixed her dish off.

Goten stopped eating and wiped his face. "Yeah she's a wiz when it comes with business. I wouldn't have been able to do it without her". Goten said looking up to Bulla giving her a smile. She was seated to his right. The dinner table was a long table that seated six people. Goten wasn't even sure why there father's came in the first place. Besides the obvious reason, food.

Bulla wanted the dinner to end. She could feel herself becoming hot under the glance of Chichi. She hated to feel like she was being judged. Hell she hated people giving her attention of any type. Bulla swallowed hard as she got up for the table abruptly. "Um excuse me." Everyone stopped to look up at the heiress leaving the table. She hurried off into the kitchen.

Goten watched her leave and excused himself from the table to follow her. Bulma and Chichi just looked at each other. "Did I say something"? Bulma asked her friend. Chichi just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so but if she can get me the recipe to this all be happy"? Bulma smiled to her lifelong friend. Bulma rolled her eyes to Vegeta who had clearly gone back to his personal buffet.

Goten followed her into the kitchen and saw her with a bottle of champagne very unladylike. She poured the bottle down her throat without use the glass. He walked over to the beautiful girl he had on his arm tonight and smiled as he wrapped his hands around her hourglass figure. Her hair was completely up and she wore a sleek ponytail. Her dress was a purple had long sleeves. It was short as it stopped at her mid-thigh. Goten couldn't help but want to see what was underneath. Vegeta was there so he made sure to keep his glances under control for the elder Saiyan was still very intimidating.

Goten was still scared from the times that his mother had decided to let Vegeta _baby sit_ him and Trunks. Vegeta liked to play a game. Whoever woke him up from his nap they would be it. It got chased by an energy beam that chased after them. If Vegeta was in a bad mood they were both in. Vegeta had sworn Trunks and himself to secrecy. Vegeta was very convincing.

"Are you okay"? Goten asked rubbing her shoulder softly. Bulla nodded to him slowly as she finished the bottle of champagne. "Yes, let's serve dessert and get them out of here. I really want to take you upstairs." Goten was taken aback by her forwardness but he couldn't agree more.

He never told a woman no before. "If that's what you want." Goten said opening the fridge to grab the cakes out that the caterer had left for them. Before he could sit the cake down Bulla turned to sit the bottle down she had dusted off. The cake hit the floor before it was even room temperature. Goten and Bulla looked at each other.

Bulla covered her mouth and just stared to laugh. Goten wasn't expecting that emotion to come from the fragile girl. "I've been killing myself over this dinner and I doubt that cake is going to determine if your mom likes me." She said slumping down on the counter top. Bulma popped her head in the kitchen to see what all the ruckus was about. She saw the cake on the ground as she looked to her daughter laughing.

"Well I'm guessing no dessert." Bulma said joining the laugh. Goten smiled up to her. "Yeah I dropped it sorry. My dad was really looking forward to it to". Goten was cleaning it up off the floor.

"Bulla do you want me to invite everyone back to the house for dessert. So you guys can have some privacy". Bulla nodded to her mom. "Please and thank you. I'm just not up for entertaining tonight." Bulla said walking over to her mom giving her a hug. Bulla walked past her to go speak with Chichi as her mom made her announcement.

"Chichi thank you for coming. It means a lot to me." Bulla said smiling to her boyfriend's mother. Chichi gave her a soft smile. "Of course Bulla. I'm just glad it's you and not some other hussy". Bulla nodded trying her best not to laugh. "Have a good night". Bulla watched everyone leave and saw Goten with his sleeves rolled up and he walked over to her as she leaned on the table.

"That went pretty good if you ask me". Goten said walking over to her placing his hands on either side of her hips. Goten placed a kiss on her lips. He missed kissing her he went the entire evening without. That was too long for him. Bulla smiled into the kiss as he began to lay her down on the table. He cupped her face in his hands as she wrapped her legs around his waist in her dress.

The front door opened and he saw his mother peek her head into the dining room. "Don't mind me I just left my coat." Goten instantly put at least five feet between him and Bulla as she sat shamelessly on the table and held her knees together.

"MOM! Why don't you ever knock that is what doors are for"?! Goten yelled at his mother out of embarrassment. Chichi just looked to him. "Well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Goodnight". Chichi said leaving the house for the second time.

"You need an alarm system". Goten said looking at the red faced Bulla still in shock. Bulla looked to him and nodded. "Remind me to call in the morning". Goten walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Mind if I stay the night. I promise I won't bite. My mother that mood very quickly". Bulla smiled back to him and pushed herself off the table grabbing his hand. Goten swept her off her feet bridal style cradling her in his arms.

"Of course. I never saw no to a sleep over." Bulla said smiling as he turned off the down stairs lights and carried her up to her bedroom.

The Next Day-

Bulla sat in her car as she fussed with her hair. She looked at the time and waited for the clock to strike twelve thirty. She was waiting, waiting for her prescription of birth control to bed ready at her pharmacy. After last night Goten was the best thing to happen to her. She hadn't been with anyone before but she loved how he made her feel. They just talked all night and watched movies. He had given her the best foot massage and she fell to sleep in his arms.

The idea of him put butterflies in her stomach. As the clock struck she pulled up to the drive thru window pulling her designer shades down over her eyes. Passing her information through the window she just smiled to the clerk.

"Have a good night Ms. Briefs". The women said winking to her causing a blush to come to her face. Bulla didn't understand why everyone around her had to make sex seem awkward and embarrassing. Putting her foot on the gas she drove in the direction of Goten's studio. She was excited to be joining him for lunch today. He was going to take her out to his favorite restaurant and she actually didn't mind going out somewhere during the day.

Calling ahead earlier she made sure that the entire back section of the restaurant would be closed so they would be spared of stares and cameras shutters. The drive wasn't very long as she pulled into the parking lot. It didn't seem like anyone was there. Only two cars were in the parking lot Goten's and another one. Bulla raised her eyebrow as she closed the door to her expensive car.

Bulla looked at herself in her compact mirror and just smiled to herself. She was being pleased with appearance. Her hair was completely straight and parted down the middle. Her dress was orange and tied around her neck, the top was haltered so her back a fully exposed. The skirt portion of the dress was pleated and stopped at her mid-thigh. The outfit was completed with a pair of gold heels that accentuated her long legs.

Grabbing her purse walked inside of the building looking around. She noticed that the usually busy studio was seemingly empty. Hearing conversation in the back she followed the voices. Bulla walked to the back portion of the studio and seen a very attractive red head wrapped around Goten as if she was would die if she wasn't touching him.

"Um…this is a private session." The girl said noticing Bulla first. Goten let the girl go as he was helping her stretch. He put her leg down off his shoulder and turned to Bulla.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you". Goten said walking over to her. Bulla didn't immediately reply as she looked at the red head who was barely dressed. Wearing a sports bra and barely there spandex. Bulla brought her attention back to Goten who was now in front of her in his shirtless glory.

"Our lunch date?" Bulla asked him. Watching him she saw him scratch the back of his head and looking up the ceiling as if he was trying to remember. Bulla looked passed him to the girl who seemed to be growing annoyed with her presence. As if Bulla was the one interrupting.

"Is that today? I'm so sorry but I'm kind of in the middle of a training session. If you want you can wait around I'll be done in an hour or so". Goten said remorsefully for double booking his day. He was never good at coordinating his time. The red head girl stood directly behind Goten eyeing down the girl in front of her with her eyes crossed and a smug look on her face.

"No it's fine. Another day, I didn't mean bother you". Goten raised an eyebrow at her tone and choice of words. He felt bad about not being able to spend time with her when he promised.

"Wait, before you go. I want you to meet one of my students. This is Mira, she's training for the world's martial arts tournament coming up in a couple of months. Last year she made it all the way to the semifinals. Mira, this is Bulla Briefs she quiet a fighter herself but she more brain then brawn. Her family runs Capsule Corp". Goten said introducing the two women to each other. They both noticed that Goten hadn't introduced Bulla with and title. To Bulla that put her in the friend zone and to Mira that put him on the available status.

Bulla gave the girl a small smile against her will. "It's nice to meet you Mira. I'm sure you'll do fine. Goten's a good teacher". Mira shook her manicured hand and smiled back.

"Yes… he's a very good teacher. Also gives me something nice to look at while we train". Goten laughed off her compliment like he always did. He turned to Bulla and smiled.

"I'm going to walk Bulla out finish up stretching and we can start sparring". Mira nodded to him and waved to Bulla not seeing her as any kind of threat. Bulla looked to Goten as he pulled her along as walked her to the door or the dojo. They got outside and he gave her a sad smile, opening the door for her to her black sports car.

"I'm really sorry Bulla. If you want after I'm done. I'll fly over to Capsule Corp and pick you up and have a late lunch. I just really have to finish up here first." Bulla shook her head to him and got in the car.

"No it's really okay. I have to get back to work, a lot of things to get done. Do you always train alone with her"? Bulla asked getting into her car. Goten nodded to her not really see a reason to lie about it.

"Yea I do. Is something wrong"? Bulla shook her head and smiled to him. Goten returned the smile and kissed her cheek before waving her off. "Maybe tomorrow we can do something. Trunks is having a party at his house. I'm sure he would love to see his two favorite people." Goten said closing the door to here. Bulla knew of Trunks' infamous Hollywood parties but she really wasn't interested.

"Maybe. I'll call you later". Bulla said pulling out the driveway. She didn't know where she was going because in all honesty she had taken the day off of work to spend it with Goten. Sadly he didn't have the same plan.

Bulla pulled out her phone and called her only friend who happened to also be his niece.

Briefs Mansion-7:00 PM

Bulla sat on her old bed with her friend as they sat with a bottle of wine and strawberries dipped in chocolate. Bulla was in her favorite sweatpants and loose hoodie. She loved when she did get to talk to Pan it reminded her of simpler times.

"So what's bothering you B, I know when you break out the wine and strawberries it's serious. A bad deal go down at work". The teenager said grabbing more strawberries to put on her plate as she looked over to her timid best friend. Bulla shook her head and finished off her glass of wine. She rolled over on her back and looked up to Pan as she was now upside down in Bulla's eyes.

"If it's not so hard to believe it's a guy this time". Pan almost dropped her strawberries as she listed to what she had just said. For years Pan had tried to fix her up with guys since they were in high school and every time the girl had pushed them away. Bulla was great at making up excuses. The one guy that she had been with couldn't have been worse for her, he had left Bulla heartbroken for a floosy.

Pan slapped the Bulla's arm making her jump up at the pain. "What was that for"? Bulla asked rubbing her now aching arm. Pan rolled her eyes at her dramatics.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend? How long has this been going on"? Bulla looked up to the tom boy in shock she really didn't know that she was dating Goten. Then she remember how much Pan hated tabloids or so called girly magazines.

"I don't have a boyfriend to be fair, it's Goten". Pan began to laugh uncontrollable on the King Sized bed almost knocking over their set of indulgences. Bulla failed to see what was so humorous to the Saiyan hybrid.

"I knew it. I always knew something was going on with you two. You always were so quiet whenever he came around us. What do you mean he isn't you boyfriend? Knowing how much of a man whore he is I'm sure you guys have had sex right"? Bulla jumped the girl and covered her loud mouth before she woke up the entire compound with her gossip.

"Will you be quiet? This is why I don't tell you secrets Pan you and everyone else in my life are bad gossips. He isn't my boyfriend and... No we haven't had sex. I don't even think he's interested in me anymore or ever was. He had some red head all over him today at the dojo while she practically was humping him while they so called stretched in there oh so private session". Bulla wasn't ready to tell her closes friend about her bedroom excursion yet. Pan looked at her friend and knew that she cared about Goten. Bulla had been all over Goten when they were in high school and she even knew they fooled around a couple times.

Bulla had always been very private and innocent about everything it was hard even for Pan to get any information from her.

"You're talking about Mira Penne aren't you? Yeah she does have a thing for Goten. Even when he's not training her at the dojo she around there just hanging out like a voucher. I'll tell you this Bulla if you like him you better step up your game because she is like a fox. She just waiting for the right moment to swoop him up. He's honestly stupid I told him she did and he denies it, he says she's just _friendly"_. Bulla sat up and listened intensely to the guidelines she was receiving from the younger raven haired girl. Bulla listened to the advice and she nodded.

Pan was right she did need to step it but because Mira wasn't going to win.


End file.
